


Chance Encounters

by hslades, miamoriartyart



Series: Hslades/Mia-Moriarty-Art Collabs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Aristocracy, Digital Art, F/M, Horseriding, Horseriding AU, Inspired by Art, Muggle Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/pseuds/miamoriartyart
Summary: Draco had until his 23rd birthday to find the love of his life. Since that date has passed his father has used his status as one of Britain's most eligible bachelors to climb the social ladder. What happens if just as Draco's life seemed to have been signed away he spots a curly haired girl at the Annual Royal Horse Show?“Mate, you’re staring,” Blaise cut through his haze. “And watch your drink,” he said, gesturing to the glass in Draco’s hand that was leaning precariously in his hand.“Uh, what?” Draco stammered.“You are staring at the gorgeous brunette down there so much it looks like you’ll catch flies,” Blaise elaborated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Hslades/Mia-Moriarty-Art Collabs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914022
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The entire story was inspired by the art piece in this chapter.  
> Beta work was done by the amazing JessiRomantic and Shamione.

"Mate!" Blaise’s deep, groggy voice boomed from the bedroom door. "Turn your fucking phone off! I can hear it from here, and I'm not ready to leave my bed yet."

Draco begrudgingly opened his eyes, flinching and pinching them close as bright, searing sunlight beat against his retinas. He fumbled blindly, smacking the top of the coffee table until his hand landed on a vibrating phone.

9.04 a.m. stared back at him from the ungodly bright screen of his cell phone as he cracked his eyes.

“Fuck!” Draco exclaimed, stretching on the slightly uncomfortable couch in Blaise's living quarters.

“What?” Blaise's growl echoed from the bedroom. 

“Father has called seven times.” 

“Well. Fuck indeed,” came the groggy voice from the bedroom before Draco heard shuffle and clatter from the adjacent room. “Even I have two missed calls from the great and powerful Lucius Malfoy.”

“Oh, just great,” Draco sighed. “He's even sent a message.” 

“Lucius Malfoy, _Earl of Wiltshire_ , sent a text?” A ruffle of sheets and a few groans sounded before Blaise Zabini shuffled from his room, followed by the two conquests of the previous night. “You’re fucked, mate.”

Draco sat slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he read the message from his father.

_Draco, where are you? I expect you home promptly. We are due to welcome the Greengrass family into our home prior to the Royal Entrance. It is vital we impress the Greengrass’s if we truly strive to reach a Dukedom, in the near future._

_LM_

Blaise must’ve spotted the sour expression on Draco’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Draco glanced over to the pair of unfamiliar faces now relaxing on the couch opposite him and back to his best friend. The insinuation seemed to dawn on the Italian, who nodded, pacing to his callers.

“Zach, Fay,” he addressed the pair with a slight question in his tone. Draco wondered if those were even their names. “Last night was fun, but I need you out now. It seems Draco and I need to have a chat in private.” He ushered the two up off the couch, a hand slipping to both of their backs as he led them to the door. “Henry should be in the hall. He can order you both a taxi. It was a pleasure, as always. Don't call me.”

“Spill,” Blaise demanded, as soon as his conquests left the room utterly bewildered.

“Just the usual. Arranged marriages to climb the social ladder,” Draco sighed, running a firm hand down his face, pausing at his eyes to rub the residue sleep from his tired eyes. “Not everyone meets the love of their life in prep school.” 

Blaise laughed gruffly before questioning, “Still wants to boost the family up to a Dukedom?”

“Father so graciously gave me until my 23rd birthday to find the ‘love of my life,’” Draco scoffed with an eye roll. “Have you seen the girls we met during our time at Eton? No particular marriage material there.” 

"And if I don't get home now, Mother won't be able to hold him back from approving a contract," he bemoaned, rising from the couch a bit stiffly and gathering his belongings. “See you at the Royal Gloucestershire Horse Show this afternoon?” 

“I’ll try to bail you out, mate,” Blaise winked. “Or at least supply you with enough booze to forget.”

* * *

Draco used the drive back to the Malfoy Estate in his Aston Martin to help clear his mind and suppress his anger. When he drove up the path to the Country Estate, he was almost sure he could fully compose himself before he came face to face with his father.

Rushing through the hidden back entrance in the hopes of not being seen, did him no good. His mother was already waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs, tapping her foot on the bespoke carpet and her lips pursed.

“Draco,” Narcissa Malfoy intoned, looking ethereal in a long, pale green dress, paired with a tastefully elaborate hat meant for the event later in the day.

“Mother,” he greeted back with a short nod of his head.

“Where were you?” She sought, barring his ascent to his quarters.

“I had one too many drinks at Blaise’s last night,” he shrugged. “I drove there myself so I couldn’t drive back while under the influence, Mother.” 

“Draco, dear,” Narcissa started with snark in her tone. “We contract a 24-hour car service, which I imagine you were not drunk enough to forget. Though, it is possible, seeing as you did not pick up your Father’s numerous calls this morning.”

“Yes, Mother, I am aware I could've called a car, but that didn’t happen. May I please just go to my room now and freshen up?” He asked with a groan attempting to step around his mother. “I wouldn't want to anger Father any further,” he added, and could nearly taste the condescension of his statement on his tongue.

“Hurry now. Brunch is in half an hour,” Narcissa demanded as she quickly brushed her lips against his cheek. 

After a brief shower, Draco dressed in his navy morning dress suit, damn he hated that thing normal suits were much more comfortable. The waistcoat felt a little too constricting for his current hungover state. It was supposed to be a tight fit to show off his svelte figure, but it was pressed a little too firmly against his stomach which left him feeling incredibly nauseous.

He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the accessory on his bathroom counter. He didn’t want to don the utterly ridiculous top hat. It would ruin his hair, and he wasn’t in the mood to look like a 19th-century gentleman. Not until he had to.

Every fibre of his being begged him to rush out the back door, hop in his car and drive until the tank ran dry, but with his Mother on the warpath he did the only thing he could and that was to shuffle into the drawing-room striving to not anger his father any further. However, based on the look of utter disappointment written on Lucius' face, he was too late. The last time his father had sneered so deeply, Draco had ruined the Estate’s ballroom partying with his Eton friends the day before the annual Malfoy Charity Event.

“So, you finally surface, where is your hat?” Lucius demanded from his seat in the drawing-room. 

Of course, he would find the one thing wrong with Draco’s attire.

“Father, I did not want to ruin my hair,” Draco remarked. “There is ample time before the event to don it. And I am sure Astoria would appreciate the ability to look me in the eye.” 

Draco knew his father wouldn’t be able to argue with this logic. 

“Fine,” Lucius huffed. “Just behave, will you? This is an important deal.” 

Narcissa tutted, setting a soft hand on her husband's shoulder. “Dear, do not make it sound so clinical. There are feelings involved.”

“No, Mother, it’s all business," Draco growled. "If there was even a minute chance that I didn't have to do this, I wouldn’t. I’m certain of that.”

“Let’s not discuss this now. The Greengrass’s are nearly here,” Lucius stated, ending the discussion with a derisive sneer.

“Fine by me,” Draco said as he turned towards the sideboard and poured himself a glass of brandy much to his Mother’s disappointed glare.

Narcissa tried to start a casual conversation several times to fill the quiet, but both men sat stone-faced. Draco nursed the glass delicately, wishing that he had thought to take a few painkillers before leaving Blaise’s house. After a deafening awkward silence, a distinct knock rang through the house. 

All three Malfoys stood as Charles, the butler, opened the door, pronouncing, “The Greengrass’s, Duke and Duchess of Gloucester. And their daughters: Lady Daphne and Lady Astoria.”

“Good morning,” Lucius greeted their visitors as Charles led them into the drawing-room. “How was the drive down?”

“We could have hosted at our Country Estate, Lucius. It is much closer to the event grounds,” Lord Nicolas Greengrass remarked, eyes glancing around with a measure of distaste. The surroundings of the Malfoy Estate clearly not up to par with his usual environment.

“I wanted to show that even though our estate might not be as grand as yours, we are very capable of hosting on the highest level,” Lucius defended, raising a cup of tea to his lips.

“Your estate is beautiful, and your hosting skills are impeccable,” Lady Meliae Greengrass offered, seeking to relieve the awkward tension in the drawing-room.

“Father, is it possible for me to give Lady Astoria a tour of the estate?” Draco asked with false politeness, desperate for any escape from the tension-filled room.

“I think that is a lovely idea, darling. Don't you agree, Lucius?” Narcissa pitched in.

“I can chaperone them,” Daphne offered eagerly, jumping in at the chance to leave the room.

“A wonderful idea Daphne,” Lady Greengrass appraised her daughter. “That’s something we simply can’t refuse, can we, Lucius?” 

“No, I think that’s acceptable,” Lucius begrudgingly answered. “If Lord Greengrass is accommodating?” he looked over to the Duke, who only replied with a curt nod.

Draco rose from his chair, quickly walked around the table to help Astoria and Daphne out of theirs. The three of them tried to hurry out of the room in the most proper way possible without revealing that they rather were anywhere else than in the company of their parents.

“Draco, dear,” Narcissa’s voice made him turn around just as he was about to reach the door. “Don’t be too long, we’ve still got an event to attend.”

“Damn, I’m glad we are out of there,” Daphne sighed heavily the moment the door to the drawing-room closed.

“I’m way too hungover for this family business shit,” Draco groaned in agreement, flinching slightly at the volume of Daphne’s voice.

“You’re hungover?” she asked at an equally painful decibel. “Damn, I feel for you,” Daphne said.

“What do you guys want to see?” Draco queried, thoughts of each magnificent aspect of the estate floating through his mind. “Or we could just head to the kitchens and grab some comfort food? If you ladies are okay with that?”

“That’s totally fine, Draco,” Astoria finally pitched in, voice only slightly more bearable as her sisters.

On his walk to the kitchen, he happened to walk next to the youngest Greengrass sister. “So, I gather that you don’t want to do this either?” She asked him as they passed the grand hall.

“No,” he said with finality, turning to face her. “No offence. I'm sure you are lovely. However, I’d rather not marry just for my father to further his political agenda.” 

“None taken,” Astoria assured him. “I’m not particularly happy about this arrangement either,” 

“Ouch,” Daphne cackled from behind them. _Was this woman constantly at full volume?_ “You could expand that a bit more Tori. His ego is huge, and that would certainly bruise it.” 

“I, uh, am seeing someone,” Astoria explained. “Their social standing and gender aren’t up to par with what my parents want for me, however.”

“We’ll think of something,” Draco uttered, unsure if it was actually true but still somehow wanting to console the girl. 

* * *

The drive up to the event grounds was a lot less relaxing than his drive home that morning, even though he rested in the passenger seat and his personal chauffeur, Harry, drove his Aston Martin skilfully. The implications of what would happen when he’d step out of the car with Astoria on his side had him shifting nervously in his seat. The atmosphere in the back of the car wasn’t much better. Astoria’s gaze was set on the passing landscape on the outside of the car and after just a couple minutes in Daphne had stopped trying to make conversation with the other people in the car, resigning to gazing out at the passing landscape herself.

“Must we truly ‘come out’ as a couple?” Draco asked finally cutting the silence when he recognized they were mere miles from their destination. He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead to try to relieve the building stress. “Why did we leave our parents alone to plot?” 

“Don’t stress, Draco,” Daphne responded. “I’ll try and find something that’s enough for our parents but won’t ruin your precious reputation too much. If you insist on fishing in Blaise’s usual pond of conquests, however, you wouldn’t need to have any reputation to find your future wife.”

The event grounds were fast approaching. There were already photographers a mile out from the car park, hoping to catch a candid scene from the cars without tinted windows.

“Wait in the car, I’ll get your door,” Draco intoned before he stepped out to the flashes of the paparazzi. Guiding Daphne and Astoria out of the car as smoothly as the impractical car would allow, he gave a small smirk to the nearest camera as he usually did at events. These pictures would be on the gossip sites within a couple of hours. And It was better to keep the paparazzi happy, otherwise, you’d never know where they’d show up next.

Draco felt the tension in his jaw growing as he ascended the steps leading to their box. Luckily, when he walked into the Royal Enclosure, Blaise was already standing against the railing holding two glasses of Gin-Tonic, sipping one casually.

“To the new couple,” Blaise laughed, raising one glass in cheers with a shit-eating grin before handing it to Draco.

"Piss off," Draco growled but greedily accepted the proffered drink as he sank into a plush seat.

The first event of the day was the dressage, which was not at all spectacular. Draco and Blaise spent the time simply drinking and mingling with the other guests in the box. Draco spotted Astoria talking to a redheaded girl from the catering staff, rather a lot, actually. And he was certain he had witnessed them sneak off for a bit.

The jumping event started sometime later, and Draco couldn't help but focus as action finally echoed in the stadium. One by one, riders flowed through the course with skill, though none were too impressive. However, when the seventh participant displayed expert mastery, racing through the course in record time with no faults, he found himself mildly impressed.

His eyes followed her closely around the pit, lingering as she paused before exiting the ring. The cascade of brown curls billowing down her back as she removed her cap and released her ponytail, nearly took Draco's breath away. It seemed like his eyes were glued to the mesmerizing sight, and it wasn't until Blaise spoke that he realized his mouth hung slightly open.

“Mate, you’re staring,” Blaise cut through his haze. “And watch your drink,” he said, gesturing to the glass in Draco’s hand that was leaning precariously in his hand.

“Uh, what?” Draco stammered.

“You are staring at the gorgeous brunette down there so much it looks like you’ll catch flies,” Blaise elaborated.

“Uhm,” Draco shook his head trying to regain focus, standing quickly. “Do you want another drink? I think I’ll get us a scotch.”

“Hermione Jean Granger, 25, best rider in England,” Blaise winked as Draco returned with the drinks.

“What?” Draco sought.

“The brunette. Her name is Hermione Granger,” Blaise explained. “Keep up, will you?"

Hermione Jean Granger. Draco repeated the name in his mind and couldn't deny its beauty. She was stunning, just like the syllables of her name. Was it a fluke to see the girl of his dreams the day his father had practically signed his life away? Or was it simply more cursed luck?


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally gets the chance to speak to the woman he had been eyeing all morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's going to be a four chapter story. But don't you worry the forth chapter has been written over the last week.  
> I'm so overwhelmed by the response to this story. I hope you'll like where the story heads in this chapter.

Draco didn’t pay close attention to the remaining contenders; however, he kept a close eye on the scoreboard, watching the name Hermione Granger resting proudly at the top. 

Blaise, ever the observant friend, didn’t miss that. “Since when are you interested in show jumping?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Does it have anything to do with a certain rider?”

“Blaise let the poor sod be on cloud nine a while longer. He'll be a family man soon,” Daphne came to his defence walking in from the bar towards the two men. “If there’s only a chance both Tori and Draco can be happy, it’s a win for me.”

“It’s nothing really, Daph. I’m no believer in love at first sight, anyway,” Draco sighed.

Blaise nudged his best friend with a laugh. “Mate, if this isn’t the definition of love at first sight, I don’t know what is.”

“‘Love at first sight,’ as all of you like to call it, is just really pathetic if it’s a one-way street,” Draco remarked.

“Are you saying you’re only holding back because Miss Hermione Jean Granger has not yet laid eyes on the great Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir apparent to the great Earldom of Wiltshire?” Blaise mocked as he prodded his elbow into Draco’s ribs.

“Hilarious,” Draco barked with an incredulous laugh, his eyes returning to the grounds below where the brunette rider was getting ready to take centre stage in the event's finale.

The elegant woman put her hair up in a quick ponytail and secured the cap on her head. Before climbing onto her chestnut mare. Draco couldn’t help but follow her movements closely as she trotted forward, hoping she would once again ride flawlessly. He silently cheered her on, somehow growing prouder with each barrier she skilfully passed. In the end, she even beat her time from the first round.

“It seems like your girl will be up here to receive her trophy; if you know what I mean,” Blaise chuckled with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

The girl sat on her horse with her brown curls once again blowing free in the wind. A bright smile formed on her lips as the big screen across from the Royal Enclosure announced her as the winner of the show jumping event.

Draco fell into easy conversation with his friends once again as the crowds began to mingle. The level of alcohol coursing through their veins made it entirely too easy for Blaise to give far too much information about his escapades the night before.

“Oh, the sounds she made as she rode his face,” Blaise sighed contentedly. “It was simply delicious, and the skill he had of eliciting those sounds out of her while I expertly pleasured him. If I say so myself.”

“Please, Blaise, don't.” Draco groaned. “I heard it all last night stuck on that uncomfortable couch, and I really don’t want to relive it.” 

“You could’ve called Harry and been driven home milord,” Blaise mocked with an ungraceful bow.

“Your sex sounds are still better than breaking dear old dad’s rules and facing him without giving him time to blow off some steam,” Draco confessed.

Just as Draco turned away to not have to re-live the rest of Blaise’s sexual escapades, he spotted the brown-haired girl from the show-jumping event walking into the room. She was wearing a pale pink silk dress with a neckline dipping almost to her slim waist and drawing his eyes to her shapely breasts. Her chestnut curls were a beautiful halo shining under the overhead light. He could finally see her facial features for the first time, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to her beautiful amber eyes. They truly felt like a window into her soul, shining with happiness.

“Mate, you are staring,” Blaise spoke, interrupting his story to jab at his best friend and adjust the grip Draco had on his glass, making sure none of the liquid flowed over the edges. “ _ Again _ .”

Draco tried to re-engage in the conversation around him, but his eyes kept wandering to seek out the girl in pale pink silk. Once she was close and didn’t have anyone to converse with, his fingers itched to take his shot.

“Go, Draco. Talk to her,” Daphne told him, as she moved to stand closer to him. “You will regret it forever if you don’t take this shot.” Her hand on his lower back pushed him into the direction of the brunette, emphasising her words.

He ran his hands nervously over his morning coat trying to smooth out non-existent wrinkles as he stepped towards the brunette.

“Hello. Congratulations on winning the event,” Draco offered as he stood in front of her, trying to not get lost in her amber eyes. “I’m Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.”

“Hermione Granger, the pleasure is all mine,” the brunette smiled up at him.

“May I buy you a drink, Miss Granger?” Draco questions with a sly smirk. 

There was a cough from behind his back, “Draco,” Blaise said from the corner of his mouth. “It’s an open bar, mate.” 

“Please shut up, Blaise,” Draco said over his shoulder, hoping to finally silence his friend.

Hermione snickered, a delicate smile growing over her features. “A drink would be nice, Draco.” 

Draco ushered Hermione towards the bar. “Excuse me,” Draco tried to get the attention of the redhead behind the bar who was in deep conversation with Astoria. “Two glasses of Dom Perignon, please. The lady just won the show-jumping event, and we must celebrate her incredible achievement.” 

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you, Draco?” Astoria said. “Interrupting a lady’s conversation.” 

Draco looked between Astoria and the redhead behind the bar multiple times, catching Astoria's adoring looks at how the redhead expertly filled the champagne flutes.

“So, how did you get into horse riding?” Draco asked when he moved Hermione to a quieter spot in the room.

“My mum loves horses and she brought me to the local riding school when I was four,” Hermione explained. “I got picked up by a true horse-riding family when I was eight and was allowed to ride their thoroughbreds. And, well, that’s how I reached this level. My parents are just dentists.”

“My mother adores horses, as well. You are always welcome to check out the horses we have or take one of yours to ride around our estate.” Draco said as he tried to keep the conversation on riding horses and not on mounting other things. But it was hard, just being around her had him utterly mesmerized. 

“Oh, I would love to see your estate,” Hermione beamed with a flirtatious glint in her eye. “Does everyone in this room have their own estate?”

“It’s not mine yet, I’m only the heir,” Draco clarified. “But yes, most of the people in this room are currently making strategic moves to further their family’s causes.” 

“And what are  _ you _ doing here, Draco?” She asked pointedly.

“I’m merely standing here speaking to a beautiful woman,” he smiled down at her.

“Oh, such a charmer,” Hermione playfully hit him on the chest. 

Their conversation flowed so naturally that it felt like he had known her for years. It was easy to talk about nothing important, he could talk to her about his mother's horses for days. He never held a conversation about his mother’s horses for longer than a minute. However, somehow, he also wanted to talk to her about all the things that lay truly close to his heart.

“Do you want another drink?” Hermione asked after what felt like hours of talking.

“To be honest, I have been drinking for quite some time and I desperately need to go to the toilet.” He apologized.

“It’s an open bar, Draco. I’m perfectly able to order you a drink, what’s your poison?” Hermione smiled up at him.

“Blaise and I were drinking a 75-year-old Mortlach single malt, but any Single Malt Scotch is good.” 

“75-year-old Mortlach. Got it.” Hermione gestured to him to go off to the toilet. “Off you go,  _ milord _ , I’ve got this,” she winked as she turned to head to the bar.

Draco hurried towards the toilet, not wanting to leave Hermione alone in a room with the possibility of Blaise talking to her. God knows what his best friend would tell her. However, his attention was grasped by salacious noises coming out of the broom closet. Had Blaise already found his next conquests? He thought he had caught a glimpse of his best friend just before he headed out of the main area.

Draco moved closer to investigate and what he found through the open door baffled him. Astoria was enveloped in the arms of the redhead she had been talking to at the bar, snogging each other’s face off as if their life depended on it. So, the red-headed bartender was the person Astoria had been talking about this morning. Draco didn’t want to intrude on their private moment, he quickly backed away and hurried towards the toilets.

When he re-entered the main room, he saw Hermione standing at a table waiting for him, two glasses of scotch in her hands. As she caught his eye, she smiled brightly.

“A scotch for you too?” Draco asked, quirking up a brow in surprise.

“I must confess that I took a sip of yours before ordering my own, you’ve got great taste,” she said as she handed the other glass to him.

“Being a scotch connoisseur is kind of part of the job,” Draco laughed. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“My dear lovebirds,” Hermione blushed at the epithet and Draco inwardly groaned. Blaise would be the death of him. “What do you say we continue this great party at my place? This place is getting a bit boring, and I can’t wait to get out of this damn get up.” Blaise had strutted over to them and lazily hung his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. A jolt of jealousy sparked through Draco’s body. He didn’t know why but he already felt strangely attached to the brunette. Draco finally took some time to watch his surroundings, the party had indeed died down. Draco watched some very notable faces climb into their cars and drive away; his parents included.

“I would love to get out of this ridiculous get-up, but I don’t know what the lady’s plans are?” Draco looked over to Hermione, who smiled up at him.

“I won this damn event. I’ve not finished celebrating yet and I’ve found your company very pleasurable, Lord Malfoy.” She accompanied the statement with another genuine smile.

“Okay, great. I’ll see you at my house, my car is already full, but Draco has a car and a personal driver,” Blaise said as he rushed over towards Daphne, Astoria and the red-headed bartender.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, the meddling little bastard,” Draco muttered under his breath.

“What?” Hermione asked him

“I think he’s been planning this all night long,” Draco explained.

“Why?” She asked, her genuine surprise warmed Draco’s heart. The brunette hadn’t had the displeasure of knowing his best friend yet.

Draco really didn’t want to tell Hermione everything Blaise had witnessed that day, the things that would have most likely lead to him putting this plan into motion. However, liquor loosened the tongue. “I might’ve mentioned I fancied you,” he rambled, hoping that if he said it quick enough Hermione might not clock onto it.

Hermione’s eyes widened, her brow quirked up “Oh, did you, Draco?” a smile tugged at her full lips. “Are you going to escort me to your car?” 

Draco tugged his arm around her waist and guided her into the car park. “Just follow me, Hermione,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Next update: 11-11
> 
> As always Mia's [tumblr](https://mia-moriarty-art.tumblr.com/) & [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/miamoriartyart/)
> 
> My social media:   
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/irene_writes_/)  
> [tumblr](https://hslades.tumblr.com/)  
> [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/irene.jansen.355)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what happens as our favourite pair make it back to Blaise's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, RL got in the way.   
> I've got another chapter but I feel that might be better in a sequel.

As they sat down in the car Hermione scooted up to him. He casually placed his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. She nestled herself under his arm, one hand resting on his chest, her cheek on his shoulder. After a moment of silence, she yawned.

“I could have you driven home if you’d prefer?” Draco asked.

“No, I want to go on celebrating, I may just need a little pick me up,” Hermione said as she snuggled even closer into him. He could feel her warm breath against the skin of his neck. Her being this close made him feel unusually happy. This was what he had been searching for years and the feeling was so much better than he had ever expected.

“Draco?” He looked down at her to see her look at him with her wide amber eyes. “What do you want to do in the future?” 

“I’m not sure. I don’t really have much choice, my parents already have a path set out for me,” he reached his hand up to play with her curls. He absentmindedly twined one around his finger following the pattern it took. “What about you?”

“I’d like to ride professionally for as long as possible and start a riding school to provide lessons for children who can’t afford it.” Hermione said, her own hands absentmindedly tracing shapes on his thigh.

“I wish I could help you out with that. I’m sure my mother would love to set up a charity event for such a business,” Draco said as his hand travelled up her shoulder. He watched as she shivered under his light touches before he cupped her face. “You know what I’d love to do now?” 

“Hmm?” she looked up at him lazily through her thick dark lashes.

“I’d love to kiss you if you’d have me?” Draco asked bending down enough to make it possible for her to raise her head and kiss him if she wanted to. He desperately hoped she wanted to kiss him as badly as he did her.

Before he could wonder long enough, he felt her full lips on his own. Soft and gentle at first her lips barely touched his. Tentatively, she deepened the kiss but soon it felt like they had done this dance a thousand times before. When he trailed his tongue on her lower lip, she eagerly opened up for him, pulling herself closer to him. He tried to ignore the feeling that washed over her as she heard her sigh into his mouth. Encompassed by her scent and the feel of her in his arm, their tongues slowly explored each other. She was intoxicating. It was like her smell and taste had been the aspects he hadn’t known he needed in his life. The final pieces that made the complicated puzzle that was his life seem a little bit more complete, a little bit more whole.

After a while, Draco pulled away. “Apologies, but my neck doesn’t like this position,” he said laughing, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, while one hand rested on her cheek. 

Hermione seemed to think something over for a bit. “I’ve got an idea,” she said, biting her lip before she hiked up her dress and climbed onto his lap. “Is this position better for your neck?” she purred; her amber eyes dark. She trailed her delicate hands over his shirt, pausing playfully at each button. With each caress, even through his clothing, she sent shivers up his spine. He wondered vaguely if a hangover from her would feel worse than the one he had earlier that day.

“Bold. I like it,” Draco grinned before he closed the space between their lips once more. 

Hermione started unbuttoning his waistcoat slowly, every movement deliberate. His hands trailed to her hips, fingers brushing lightly against the bare skin of her thigh and pulling her tenderly closer. When Hermione pulled back, Draco looked at her not understanding his actions. “Your buttons are truly a pain in the arse,” she said tugging at his still half buttoned-up waistcoat to emphasise her point. “And your wandering hand is rather distracting.”

“Do you need some help?” He grinned.

“I just need some more room and then I’d be okay. I’d like to unwrap you myself.” Hermione said emphasising her words by scratching her nails over his crisp shirt.

Draco gripped her hips firmly and reluctantly pushed her away from him, keeping her steady on his lap.

With room to move Hermione made quick work of his buttons, a small furrow of determination between her brows. Once she had banished his shirt to the seat beside them, she ran her fingers over his chest in the same way she had before. The slight pain of her nails lightly running over his pale skin was exquisite.

“Is it the present you expected it to be?” He asked.

“It’s better,” she said, distractedly before finally tearing her eyes from his chest to look him in the eyes. “Kiss me again?” 

“Gladly,” Draco said, eagerly pulling her soft, warm body close to his now bare chest. When Hermione’s toned thigh brushed over his semi-erect cock Draco groaned.

The groan made Hermione look mischievously at him, a smile tugging on her lips. She looked directly at him through hooded eyelids before the minx ground herself against his crotch. She captured the surprised groan that escaped him with her supple, wanting lips.

“We’ve arrived, Lord Malfoy,” Harry’s voice made the pair in the backseat break out of their heady lust-filled daze.

“What, Potter?” Draco asked.

“We’ve arrived at Swanston Hall, my lord,” Harry repeated.

“Oh, great, thanks, we’ll uh,” Draco tried to smooth Hermione’s dress while she was still seated in his lap. “We’ll be out in a second.” 

Draco thought they looked reasonably presentable by the time they walked into Blaise's sitting room. However, the reaction from the people already in the room told him otherwise. He led Hermione to a vacant couch and sat down next to her.

“I’d like that 50 quid now, Greengrass,” Blaise gleefully said, holding out his hand to Daphne. The elegant blonde rummaged through her bag, pulled out a £50 note, and reluctantly placed it into Blaise’s outstretched hand. A pout on her lips to emphasise how unhappy she was to be out of pocket.

“How do you even know they shagged?” Astoria asked, casually pouring herself a glass of champagne from a magnum of Dom Perignon.

“Just look at them, it’s all over their faces, and let’s not even mention their clothes,” Blaise grinned. “And all my matchmaking is one-hundred percent successful,” Blaise’s head moved to gesture towards the redhead who had turned around from her position on the floor to snatch the bottle of champagne and pour her own glass.

Draco coughed and raised an eyebrow, “We’re in the room,” he said viciously. He moved Hermione more firmly into his side in a lame attempt to shield her from the reprobates he called his friends. 

“And I made sure that Ginny got that catering job today,” Daphne added indignantly before shooting Blaise a venomous look.

“So, did you shag?” Blaise bluntly asked, seemingly unphased by the death stares coming from both of his fair-haired friends.

Hermione’s body stiffened next to him. In response, he drew her into his side even tighter and ran one thumb softly over the bare skin of her elbow. At the caress she relaxed into his body again, reassured. “Blaise, unlike you, I’m a gentleman. And a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Boring!” Blaise exclaimed dramatically before rolling his eyes. He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of scotch. “Tori at least gave us some details.”

Blaise tried to bring up the subject again and again throughout the rest of the evening. However, Draco was able to expertly dodge the subject every single time. He learned, however, the lengths that Daphne had gone through to ensure that Ginny, the redhead in who’s orbit Astoria had been the entire night, would be working the event in the Royal Enclosure. 

The two had met the year before during the Royal Gloucestershire Horse Show, when Astoria snuck out of the Royal Enclosure and went to explore the less exclusive areas of the grounds. Ginny had worked behind the bar in the public stands. They had talked all night and had been quite inseparable ever since. Draco had wondered why he had never spotted the redhead before. Their parents pushed Astoria and him together all the time over the past year and he couldn’t remember ever seeing the redhead. Though he had to admit he had never really paid attention to the catering staff at all the events he and Astoria had both attended.

“I’m so proud of your meddling, Daph, you’ve learned from the best,” Blaise stated, looking fondly at the blonde.

“Why don’t you two just get together?” Draco asked. “You are simply perfect for each other.” 

“I thought you were complaining about the threesome dear Blaise had, without me,” Daphne shot an accusing look towards Blaise, “just this afternoon?” she shot a sickeningly sweet smile towards Draco.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not perfect for each other,” Astoria pitched in. 

Next to him Hermione yawned and snuggled herself closer to him.

“I think I’m going to take this one to bed,” Draco said standing up from the couch, as he moved to gently help Hermione also find her feet.

“I’m sure you will,” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a wicked smile on his face.

“Do you ever stop, Zabini?” Draco groaned, frustrated with his friend.

As he led Hermione out of the room, he heard Astoria chastising Blaise for his comments.

“Is he always like that?” Hermione asked. She had not left his side all evening, and the feel of her warm presence next to him was an unexpected comfort.

“Not always, but too often, for sure,” Draco answered. His normal guest room was just around the corner of Blaise’s suite. He didn’t know why he didn’t bother to head there the previous night; the drinks must have truly hit him harder than he had thought.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Draco said as he opened the door for her. “I think I have a spare set of pyjamas here somewhere,” he murmured as he rushed over to the drawers looking for it as quickly as he could. She sat on the large bed, watching him through tired eyes.

“Here, you can have the shirt,” he laughed awkwardly, “I’m sure it’s long enough to be like a dress on you.” She smiled up at him, and all self-consciousness melted away. He could not help the grin that spread on his face. “You can freshen up and change in the ensuite.” Hermione smiled up at him, took his pyjama shirt and went into the bathroom.

Draco slipped into the pyjama bottoms quickly. When Hermione re-emerged, he was attempting to make a passably comfortable place to sleep on a small sofa in the room.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked.

“I didn’t want to assume...” Draco started but trailed off at the look of incredulity on her face.

“Don’t be stupid,” she scoffed. “Have you seen the bed, Draco? We could sleep in that bed and not come near each other all night.”

Draco conceded and moved the pillows back to the bed, before sliding under the covers, turning his back away from her. The smell of her was overwhelming but he did not want to overstep his bounds by holding her to him like he craved.

“You know,” she coyly said through the darkness, “I wouldn’t mind touching.” He felt the bed shift slightly before she ran a single finger over the exposed skin of his shoulder. She faintly traced patterns and circles with her nail and the sensation sent shivers down his spine. “That is… if you want it too,” the vulnerability in her voice finally broke his resolve.

Draco turned to face her and cupped her face with his hand. “I’m trying to be the gentleman here,” he whispered before closing the gap and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Every time their lips met it felt like a rush and it took every ounce of restraint in him not to deepen it. 

“I do wish you weren’t such a gentleman all the time,” Hermione said looking up at him with her big amber eyes.

“Trust me, sweetheart. I’m certainly not a gentleman all of the time,” Draco smirked.

Hermione bit her lower lip and a slight flush bloomed on her cheeks. Draco sighed as he almost lost control. “Don’t do that.” 

“What?” the little vixen feigned innocence and bit her lip again. Forget Blaise, Hermione Granger would be the death of him.

“That,” he groaned. “Can we please just go to sleep?’

“Fine,” Hermione huffed. She then took her time wriggling to turn around in his arms, teasing him with her soft curves rubbing against him. He almost showed her then and there just how ungentlemanly he could be when she backed her body against his and wiggled her exquisite arse against his rapidly hardening length. “Mmm?” 

“Sleep, sweetheart,” Draco whispered in her ear, sure that he deserved a medal for his composure. He took a deep, steadying breath and basked in the delicious smell of her wild curls. “You’ve had a long day.”

“Okay,” she finally conceded. She slid her small, delicate hand over his large one and laced their fingers together. Once their fingers were entwined, he gave a quick squeeze, and she lifted his palm to place a gentle light kiss to the center. “Goodnight, Draco.”

“Goodnight, Hermione.” 

It did not take long for Hermione’s breathing to even out and for sleep to claim her. Draco’s mind, however, would not let him rest. He couldn’t believe he was there, holding this beautiful woman in his arms. It was as though some deity knew that he was worthy of more than a loveless marriage.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered into her curls.

Hermione stirred in his arms, her fingers slightly squeezing his. With that, Draco drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I've got a full fourth chapter written. But I'm not really happy with that being the ending of this story and I think this suits better and that chapter needs a couple of follow ups before the ending is satisfactory. So I think it'll just be the next installment in the adventures of Lord Draco Malfoy and the horseriding queen.
> 
> As always Mia's [tumblr](https://mia-moriarty-art.tumblr.com/) & [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/miamoriartyart/)
> 
> My social media:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/irene_writes_/)  
> [tumblr](https://hslades.tumblr.com/)  
> [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/irene.jansen.355)


End file.
